Fantasy and Fiction
by RomanAdre
Summary: School AU that puts the DW characters as either students or teachers. Smut ensues. Clara's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So this was just a short Smutfic a friend requested a while ago and I've decided to start uploading this and all the other stuff I've written, there's going to be a few chapter to this and it's all smut with a little bit of story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Some people would say the best thing about teaching in an all boys school is that you could eye up attractive young men. I think differently, it's that they spend most of their time eyeing me up. Of course i never show anything back, apart from the odd occasion when I'd wear a particularly sultry outfit just to have a day where all is get is my students checking out my ass.<p>

When it came down to it the only ones I had any interest in were those that had potential to learn, I suppose that comes with being a teacher, I didn't see any of my students in a sexual way. The teachers on the other hand, I could definitely say I had spent some time eyeing up one in particular.

I hadn't had a lesbian encounter since my days in uni, but this girl made me want to change that as soon as possible. Rose Tyler, one of my schools P.E teachers, was stunning. Flowing blond hair, gorgeous C-cup breasts and a tight ass to top it off, she was my ideal girl.

I had no proof she felt the same way about me, we rarely spoke out of school and even then it wasn't often. There had been a time we had been talking and something distracted me, in the corner of my eye I had seen her take a good look down at my breasts, to be honest I wasn't surprised.

Come to think of it despite all of the ogling I get from students none of them have ever made a move on me and considering the amount of boys I've taught over the last few years, it's a little insulting.

I was determined to get Rose on her own, not to make a move or anything, but to ask her out on a date of sorts. I knew she went running every morning and being as we didn't live that far apart I intended to ask if I could join her. So after weeks of thinking about what to say I decided to do it.

It was a Thursday afternoon and I had just taught my year 11 English class. Walking down towards the staff room where I'd sometimes eat lunch I continued to the school gym where I knew Rose had just finished teaching. Moving quickly but without looking suspicious I got to the gym before the class had left.

As I entered the gym I had a sight to behold, Rose was bent over straightening out the crash mats. Her tight ass was clad in even tighter yoga pants and her black T-shirt pulled into her body, pushing out her tits which were outlined beautifully by faint lines of sweat. After all the weeks of preparation I completely shut down, rose never dressed conservatively but this was something else, it was as if she knew what I was planning on doing.

I spent a few more moments staring at that perfect ass until she turned around.

"Hey Clara, what's up?" Rose smiled.

I blinked a few times to straighten myself out, seeing her like this made want to take her here an now, I had to rub my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure.

"Not much Rose, you?" I finally replied.

"I just had a year 11 sports class, they spent half the lesson staring at my ass. It's not as if these are that revealing." She articulated the point by turning her back to me and pulling the yoga pants even tighter, bouncing her ass a little as she did.

"They're teenagers," I put it simply as she turned back to me. The sight of her bouncing her ass like that had turned me on even more.

"Yeah, well I'm sure we've both been the subject of their fantasies at some point." We both laughed at that. Of course I neglected to tell her she was the subject of mine.

"So what did you come down here for?" She asked. It is kinds obvious I came here with a purpose, being as my room is on the other side of the school.

"I was wondering if you still went running in the morning before school?"

"Yeah course I do. Why?"

"Well I was hoping I'd be able to tag along, I haven't really got the inclination to go to the gym after work. I could use the workout." I hoped I didn't doing too obvious.

"With legs like those?" She replied.

I was stunned, did she just say that? pretty much admitting she had been admiring my body.

"But feel free to join me, meet at my place tomorrow at 6?"

"Sure" I said, this had gone just the way I'd wanted it too.

"Great, I'll see you then" and with that she walked out the room. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it but I'm sure I saw a gratuitous wiggle of her stunning ass as she left.

I was insanely horny, I had never seen another woman like that for years and especially one so attractive. Without hesitating I moved quickly back up to my room, locking the door behind me I still had 20 minutes until the end of break and although it was risky I sat in my chair and pulled down my trousers and panties. My orgasms were a noisy affair so I had to do my best to keep quiet.

My pussy was already dripping with my juices by the time my hands got down there. I was already so wet I was able to slip two fingers straight inside and began working myself hard, biting down on my bottom lip as I did. I don't think is ever been this wet, even my boyfriend couldn't turn me on like this.

As my arousal heightened my left hand made its way up to my perfect C-cup tits and I began to fondle the sensitive flesh, playing with my hard nipples through my shirt. The tension grew to much and I pulled apart the buttons of my shirt and my breasts from my bra allowing the soft material to pools at my hips. I felt so much better but it felt like I wasn't doing enough, even with my heavy breath and soft moans of pleasure.

I felt as though my fingers wouldn't go in deep enough and I actually considered getting in one of my 6th forms to fuck me, I quickly decided against it. Instead I brought my hand away from my gleaming pussy and sucked the two fingers clean, there was nothing more in the world I liked the taste of better than a female orgasm, even if I hadn't cum yet. I knelt on my chair bending forward over the backrest, bringing my two fingers back between my legs and into my pussy again. This time they went in much deeper and with my panties around my knees I reached back with the other hand and spanked my ass, hard.

Everyone in the corridor must have heard the sound but the thought of being caught turned me on even more than the spanking. My moans and sighs grew even louder as my orgasm drew closer. After hearing no disturbance after the first I slapped my perfect round ass again, even harder, forcing my fingers further into my soaking cunt.

All I could imagine was Rose's ass, kissing it, caressing it, spanking it. I pictured it was her here now, her fingers deep inside me, her voice whispering dirty encouragement. I could feel my orgasm on top of me and I spanked my ass with all my strength as I came, biting into the fabric of the chair to stop me from crying out. I came hard, like a tidal wave crashing over me, my juices covering my hand as I continued to finger myself through my orgasm.

I slumped back into my chair, my pussy dripping into the fabric. I licked my hand clean, not wasting a drop of my orgasm as it exploded on my tastebuds. I sighed contently, still breathing heavily when I realised how I must look. Glancing at the clock I still had a few minutes to make myself presentable.

I stood up and swiftly pulled up my panties and trousers, I then fixed my bra and slightly buttoned up my shirt just leaving a trace of my red bra visible below it. I figured after that the least I could do was give me next class something to look at. I tided my hair, letting the brunette locks flow over my shoulders as it looked better than tying it back. I looked in my mirror and saw how red my face was, there was nothing I could do about that and it might be interesting to hear how my pupils think I spent my break.


	2. Chapter 2

The class filed in and it was my year 13 A-level students, I don't know if it was the fact I was still turned on or the maybe I just never noticed before but as they sat down one pupil caught my eye. Jack Harkness an A* student, sat a few feet in front of me. He didn't stand out in the class but he was actually really attractive, he was pretty well built you could tell he worked out but his bold and cocky American demeanour distracted from it.

The hormones raging around my body probably didn't help but I was suddenly in the mindset climb across the table and have him fuck me in front of the entire class. Shaking myself back to reality I got up and began to teach the lesson, ignoring the heat in my loins. As we approached the last few minutes of the lesson, and of that day, I looked up from my work at Jack and as confidently as I could said.

"Jack would you mind staying behind for a few minutes, I need to talk to you about your project."

"Yeah sure Miss, what's the problem?"

Quickly I thought of a response "I'd rather not explain in front of the class."

This confused Jack and the rest of the class, he'd been in trouble for late assignments before but his work was top notch.

As the bell rung the class shuffled out, a few glancing confused looks at me and Jack. His grades were not down to him being geeky, he didn't look as though he was that kind of person, but because he spent as much time training as he did doing work.

When the last of the pupils left I got up and closed the door. Jack looked confused but I would put that to rest soon enough. With my back still to him I tucked my white shirt even further into my trousers, which pushed out my tits even more, and unbuttoned another part of the shirt. I must have looked pretty sluty but that's what I was aiming for. The look on Jack's face when I turned around meant my change in costume had the desired effect. He was a teenage boy after all and every almost every pupil I taught wanted to fuck me, so the fact that he could almost see my breasts would have made him horny.

Jack was still sat in his seat so I walked over and sat on the row of desks in front of him, the gap between us must have been less than 6feet.

"So what was it you wanted to see me about Miss?" Jack asked.

I had almost forgotten my reason, but I quickly replied.

"Yes your project, let me just get it."

The students had been working on Shakespeare and it was quite a long and boring topic. I got off the table and turned around, bending over the desk to reach my bag where the projects were kept. My tits were flush against the table and Jack must have had an excellent view of my ass. I spent as long as I could rummaging around in my bag, wiggling my ass to get him really turned on.

When I got the project I sat back on the desk, holding to project in my lap I used my arms to push my tits together as I read. After a brief moment I got up and sat next to Jack, placing the project on the desk I said.

"I just want you to talk me through the direction you want to take this." I tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

As Jack stumbled for words a quick glance down at his crotch showed me just what I wanted. There was an obvious bulge, I wasn't sure how he thought I'd miss it, but I continued all the same. Before Jack even began speaking I brushed my hand across his thigh and rested it on his cock. At first he was obviously surprised but like any teenage boy within moments he was rock hard. I knew if I wanted a shag I could have gone home to my boyfriend but there was something about fucking a student that was actually a huge turn on.

"I thought as much" I said calmly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shocked. It obviously wasn't normal for a teacher to grab a students package in the middle of a study lesson.

"Feeling your cock." I replied with a smile. Even through the layers of clothing I could tell he was enjoying it. "It's nice" I finished, trying to make him comfortable.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth it was obvious he regretted it, so I carried on.

"I know."

I continued to stroke him through his pants and it was obvious he spent the next few moments trying not to cum.

"So why don't you ask me to stop?" I said, I did want to check he wanted this as bad as I did.

"Because I don't want you to." He managed.

A bright smile grew on my face. "Predictable" and with that I dropped from the chair and onto my knees, the carpet soft underneath them. In one motion I unzipped his trousers, took out his cock and put it in my mouth.

I hadn't exactly measured his length before I swallowed him but Jack must have easily been 9 inches. It felt fantastic having his rock hard length in my mouth and I could tell he felt pretty good too. This was an experience for both of us, my boyfriend rarely let me suck him off because he thought it was derogatory or some such shit. But this was something else, an opportunity like this didn't come along often and the both of us wanted to make the most of it.

Spurred on by his low, pleasured moans I bent my hips forward and pushed out my ass. Taking this as a sign to go further Jack lent over and began to play with it, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. I felt incredible, Jack's cock was almost fully buried in my mouth as he lent over and I was determined to take in his whole length. Relaxing my throat I began to take in more of his length with each bob of my head and I looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Glancing down at me Jack could tell what I needed and he pulled down my grey work trousers, revealing my red panties. He paused for a moment, this was obviously a big leap but with a jump of confidence he continued to play with my ass. He massaged the flesh for a few moments before removing his hand, I was confused as to why but as I found out I almost came. With force Jack brought down both his hands to spank my ass, the pleasure was immense but the slap broke the barrier and Jack's length entered my throat. I could feel myself gag, trying to force his cock out but I held it there, the clutch I felt was amazing and by the look in his face the fact that I was deep-throating him was going to make him come.

Jack spanked my ass again and I could tell my panties were going to be soaked. I continued to deep-throat him as Jack began to play with my covered pussy with one hand and with the other caressed my ass. I could feel his cock brush the back of my throat with each movement oft head, his hand squeezing my ass and the other running around my pussy.

We both wanted more so to encourage him I cupped his balls with one hand and uses the other to guide his hand under my panties. As soon as he knew I wanted him to he began to finger me and the feeling was sublime. He wasn't new to this, that much was obvious but he knew exactly what to do. His thumb rubbed against my clit while two of his fingers thrust inside my soaking cunt.

The pleasure was immense, his long fingers curling inside me to touch my G-spot and my scream was muffled by his cock. He pushed down my panties with his other hand and once again spanked my ass, I would definitely have some red marks there in the morning. His motions against my pussy began to slow down and when I looked up at him his eyes were fluttering, I could feel his cock throbbing in my mouth it was clear he was about to cum. I kept going not wanting to waste this chance but Jack pulled out of my mouth and pulled me into my feet. He kissed me deeply, his tongue battling with mine for control over the kiss.

Breaking apart he sat me on the table and pulled my legs apart, not that he had needed to use any force, so my pussy was spread apart. I could tell Jack wasn't sure where to go next, taking control of the situation I pulled his blazer and tie off his body and tore off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. His returned the favour tearing my shirt open so the buttons flew everywhere and to be honest I didn't care, with much less fumbling than I was expecting he took off my bra and added it to the pile of clothing. He immediately began to fondle my breasts, he kissed down my neck and into my tits, running his tongue around my hard sensitive nipples.

One of his hands made its way back to my pussy and he began to thrust two fingers in and out. Without anything to muffle my screams I cried out in pleasure. Jack quickly covered my mouth with his hand and whispered into my ear.

"There's still plenty of people around, you'd better be quiet if you want to cum."

I was stunned, I had no idea how to react but sensing the almost serious tone I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself quiet. Jack removed his hand from my mouth and began to rapidly finger me. His thumb pressing down on my clit, his other hand fondling my tits I moaned in pleasure a lot quieter than before. Jack looked me dead in the eye.

"Good girl,"

I tried to come up with some way to regain control of the situation but my vision blurred when Jack slammed a third finger into my pussy. Being honest I loved being with someone so confidently dominant, it was turning me on even more than the idea of fucking a student. I didn't want him to think he was completely in control so I grabbed his cock in my hand and began to stroke him quickly.

Jack was still kissing around my tits so taking my hand away from his cock I pushed him back into the desk behind him so he was at on it. The removal of his three fingers from my pussy was a huge change for my system so I dropped to my knees in front of him and placed his cock between my tits. I looked up at him expectantly and said.

"Fuck them."

Jack froze momentarily before moving forward and he began to thrust his cock between my perfect tits. I pressed my breasts together and began to move my body in tandem with his thrusts. I used one arm to hold my tits around his cock and my free hand went down to my pussy I once again started to finger myself, I knew neither of us had until we came but I wanted to get as much into this experience as possible.

Jack was fucking my tits like there was no tomorrow and it want long before he let out a long, low moan. I pulled away from him and pushed his back to the table so he was lying flat on his back. I got up onto the table and kneeled above him. He was looking up at me with my tits in his face. With one hand on his chest holding him down I used the other to grab his hard length and guide it to my pussy.

I screamed in pleasure when he entered my dripping cunt and in no time at all he was fully buried in my wetness. I held there for a moment before Jack began thrusting up into my pussy. One of his hands went straight to my ass and briefly squeezed the flesh before spanking me. To prove my control I moaned.

"Not hard enough,"

Jack excepted the challenge and spanked my ass even harder. The pleasure was insane, I had a nine inch cock balls deep inside me with every thrust, my ass was being spanked my strong muscular arms and I began rubbing my clit as Jack fucked me. He spanked my ass again even harder and I cried out.

"Now you're talking!"

It wasn't going to be much longer until I came so I lent down and kissed Jack, forcing my tongue into his mouth I owned the kiss as he continued to fuck me.

I sat back upright and began playing with my tits as my organs quickly approached. I was going to make sure he still knew who was in control and wipe that smug smile off his face.

"Yes that it..fuck my tight little pussy. Ohh yes, spank my ass...harder,YES! Oh god, keep fucking me like that. You like this don't you, you like fucking your hot teacher."

I was ready to cum there and then before I screamed.

"Ohh holy fuck yes I'm gonna cum, that's make that tight pussy cum. Oh god, oh God harder, yes harder, more, mmmmmmm fuckkkkkk!"

My orgasm crashed over me as Jack's cock was covered with my cum. Still coming down from the high of my orgasm I jumped of Jack and dropped back onto my knees. Once again I swallowed Jack's length, I could taste my orgasm on his cock and it was incredible. I was about to do something I had only seen in porn. I sucked rapidly on the first few inches of his cock, my hand speedily stroking the rest.

Jack bucked into my mouth and I could tell he was about to cum, so I tilted my head back and jerked of his cock as quick as I could. I had swallowed cum a few times back in uni but I had never had a real facial. He let out a low moan and bucked his hips forward. He came quick, jets of hot sticky fluid coating my face, I'm not sure how long he came for but it was enough for me to be sure he didn't masterbate often.

Jack leaned back against the desk and admired me with a face-full of his cum. I couldn't see what I looked like but it must have been as sluty as I felt ,and I felt fantastic. I had always thought getting a facial would have felt dirty and it did but apparently I enjoyed feeling sluty.

I could tell Jack wanted to remember this forever, so still with his cum coating my face I turned and picked my phone up from the desk, handing it to Jack. He looked confused but I ran a hand around my nipples as I said.

"Take a photo, I want to remember how sluty I felt today." I spoke with as sultry a voice I could muster and Jack was both stunned and turned on by how dirty I actually was.

He held the camera steady as I got into as sluty a position as I could. I used my left hand to grab hold of one of my tits, my nipples showing between my fingers, and my other hand traced lightly around my still wet pussy. I looked up at the camera, with my eyes blacked slightly by my mascara, still trying to look sluty.

With a faint wolf whistle Jack took the picture and handed my phone back to me. I quickly placed it on the desk behind me and began to licked up all the cum Jack had sprayed into my face. His fluid was still warm and it tasted divine. I used my fingers to gather up what was left and I sucked them clean. Jack's cum was mixed on my hands with the juices from my own orgasm and the taste was pure heaven.

Jack had began to put his clothes back on but hadn't taken his eyes off me. He had managed to get his trousers back on by the time I had finished. I walked over to him, swinging my hips as I did, and wrapped my arms around his neck, my bare tits flush against his chest. Jack must have taken this as a loving gesture but, being a fair amount shorter than him, I looked up into his eyes and said.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll end you," I ipaused for effect and Jack was stunned "but if you're a good boy, you might get more of your sluty little teacher in the future."

With that I kissed him deeply one last time and turned around, wiggling my ass a little as I walked over to my discarded clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been at least 3 hours since I fucked Jack but I still hadn't come down from my high. Even now as I sat on my sofa with my boyfriend resting his head on my soft tits I longed for another orgasm.

I decided to wait, Danny would be able to tell I'd been fucked today he was clever like that. I'd hold out until I got Rose, oh how I longed for her. To be able to bury my head between her tits, to spank her tight ass, to eat her out until we we're both exhausted but I knew it wasn't going to happen soon. I lent my head back against the soft velvet of my sofa and drifted into sleep.

When I awoke in the morning I found that Danny had covered me with a blanket and left me sleep. Sure seeing the loving gesture made me feel a little bad but with all the times I disappeared with the Doctor - an old friend from college who often showed up and took me on surprise, extravagant holidays - we had a relationship that had a lot of secrets, on both sides.

I got up and went into mine and Danny's bedroom, looking at my boyfriend sound asleep in bed I turned to the wardrobe. I put on a set of black lace panties and bra, on top of this went very tight black yoga pants (which were half a size too small for me) and a red sleeveless top with a plunging neck line, showing off my ample cleavage.

I looked at the full length mirror beside me and turned sideways against it. I ran my hands over my cleavage, down my stomach and gently rubbed my perfect ass. I slapped the flesh softly twice and pulled the yoga pants up, making my ass even more defined.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me before a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into the bed. I squealed slightly and looked up and into Danny's face which was plastered with a smug grin. He pressed his lips to mine in an incredibly passionate kiss and I let his tongue explore my mouth, God was he a good kisser.

Danny pulled his lips away from mine and ran his eyes over my body.

"Now that getup..." He began

"Is not for you." I finished getting up off the bed. "I'm going out running with Rose."

"Tyler, P.E?" He questioned.

"That's the one. The yoga plants are a little small though, they must have shrunk in the wash." I lied about that. I'd bought them half a size small on purpose, even though I didn't really need it they did make my ass look even better.

I smiled at Danny and gave him another deep kiss, our tongues intertwining and battling for control. When Danny wrapped his arms around my back I broke the kiss and pushed him back down onto his back.

"Like I said, not for you," I began turning around and swaying my ass seductively as I walked towards the door. "You can have this when I get back." I playfully slapped my ass again, for Danny's benefit.

I heard Danny flop back down onto the bed but I didn't turn around. Smiling to myself I walked out the door. On the short walk over to Rose's house I played over every scenario possible in my head, albeit only two that I thought of ended in me fucking Rose but I could wait. School didn't start until nine and I'd made it to Rose's place in more than enough time. Plenty of time for me to plan out the best way to seduce her.

As far as I knew Rose didn't have a boyfriend, I'd pieced together that she used to date a guy called Mickey but she'd met someone else who disappeared. Then Mickey got married to Martha who taught biology at school. I'd have to ask her about it at some point in the future but it'd be better to get to know Rose a little more first.

I knocked on the door of her house a few times and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door swung open and I had to try hard not to let my jaw drop. Rose was wearing black yoga pants and a black sports vest, both of which clung to her very tightly. I could also see her lust red panties which she had obviously intentionally pulled up so they were just visible above the waistband of the yoga pants. The sports vest was also a little short so I could see the bottom of her stomach which was a pretty good indicator that she worked out often.

"Clara hey." She said brightly.

I blinked a few times to escape from my trance. "Morning Rose, you ready."

"Yep," she replied walking out the door, "right, follow me then"

The route we took was simple enough and flat most of the way. We ran through the park mostly and being as it was at least 10 acres there was plenty to run. I held behind a few paces, not because I was unfit but because I spent the entire time staring at Rose's ass as it tantalisingly bounced with each pace. The tightness of her yoga pants didn't help as her ass was so perfectly defined by them that they didn't leave much to the imagination. I was in a trance for most of the run, my mind couldn't help but to wander back to fingering myself with the image of Rose in my head and today would certainly add to my fantasy.

We ran for about an hour and a half before we arrived back at Rose's house and I was pretty sweaty, I hadn't counted on Rose running for that long. Although she wasn't much better than I was.

"Right then I guess I'll see you in an hour." Rose said as she went back into her house.

"See you then." I smiled at her before turning and walking back to my house.

The walk home felt like it took a lot longer than did earlier. It was a mix between my exhaustion and not being spurred on by the idea of seeing Rose. As I made it back to my house I noticed that Danny's car was gone but my motorcycle, which was a gift from the Doctor, still sat in the driveway.

Pushing through the front door I made my way into the kitchen. The first thing I did was get a drink, as I opened the fridge I saw a bottle with a label on it.

'Clara I know you'll be exhausted so this is something the army used to give us after training, it's packed with electrolytes and other good stuff.  
>Danny xx'<p>

Gratefully taking the drink I knocked back the whole bottle in a matter of seconds and leant back against the counter. Looking over at the clock and seeing I had an hour to get into work I went into the living room and collapsed onto my sofa. The soft fabric a great comfort after the long run. I reached over to the remote and turned on some rubbish morning TV show and lay out on the sofa.

My hands couldn't help but begin to make their way down my stomach and into the waistband of my trousers. With Rose still filling my mind my hand began to trace soft circles around my clit when... Buuzzzzz the doorbell rang.

Sighing heavily I took my hands out my yoga pants and walked over to the door, brushing my hair flat with my hands and rubbing and hand down myface to remove the rest of the sweat. I swung the door open begrudgingly but stopped in my tracks. In front of me stood a tall man with floppy hair, a prominent chin and an eccentric bow-tie.

"Clara!" The Doctor exclaimed pulling me into his arms.

"Doctor hi," I laughed, glad to see my old friend, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to drop in on a friend just to see how their doing?" He joked letting me go.

"You're allowed to but you never just drop in." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well at least let me in so we can talk properly." He replied.

I had completely forgotten we were having this conversation on the doorstep and quickly moved aside so he could enter. Shutting the door behind him I walked towards the kitchen and asked.

"Tea?"

"That'd be great thanks."

A few minutes later we were sat in front of the TV catching up and laughing about old times.

"Do you remember that one in Florence" the Doctor began, recalling one of our favourite holidays "with the crazy old women..."

"Who came at us with a pitchfork !" We said together laughing at the familiar memory as well as all the other times we spent together.

I set my cup down on the table and asked again.

"So what are you here for Doctor?"

He sighed heavily before replying.  
>"Things aren't good Clara, you are the best thing that happened to me since Amy and Rory... Since they..."<p>

I placed my hand on his and gave him a sympathetic smile before he continued.

"And ever since you stopped traveling with me things have gotten worse."

"I haven't stopped, you still show up every now and then and you know I'm more than willing to come with you."

"I know Clara, I know," he said, sighing heavily he continued "they're closing my division down."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, the university said that they couldn't fund a department that didn't get results often enough. They offered me a teaching post though, archeologist to history teacher. It's a change but I'll get through."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be making a case to stop them, get you're funding back?"

"Nope I tried, even got River to back me up, but it didn't make a difference."

River Song was the Doctor's ex-wife and a famous archeologist, they were still on good terms with each other but avoided contact as much as they could. I'd stopped traveling with the Doctor just as he got engaged to River so it had been pretty good timing.

"But the point is," he continued "I came back because I miss you." His eyes took a good look up and down my body, still clad in my too tight yoga pants and sports top. "And seeing you dressed like that reminds me why."

The Doctor wasn't normally an openly sexual person but when something got his motor running there was a completely different side of him.

"Well I suppose I knew you still felt that way but after Paris we agreed..." I began

"Nothing serious." He finished "but that wasn't what I was suggesting."

I loved this other side to him, the dark, sexual side, especially when it was directed at me. I took a quick glance over at the clock and saw I had little under half and hour to get to work but I also knew that the Doctor was better in bed than any other man I had been with.

"When you put it that way," I said, getting up, "follow my sweet ass." I winked at him before turning towards the stairs.

I saw the Doctor's sly grin out of the corner of my eye and started walking up the stairs, greatly swinging my ass as I did. I heard the Doctor getting up off the sofa but carried on with out looking.

I could feel his eyes taking in all of my body, but it was pretty obvious that most of his attention was focused on my ass. I pushed through the door of the guest bedroom and hit the light switch. I hardly had time to turn around before the Doctor took me in his arms and roughly pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I gladly opened my mouth to him and he dominated the kiss, with the Doctor I was more than happy to be controlled because he did it so perfectly.

One of the Doctor's hands grabbed my ass and squeezed the soft flesh before bringing his palm down hard, causing me to moan into his mouth. He continued to play with my ass as our tongues battled and he did a good job staying in control of the kiss. As much as I loved having the Doctor dominate me I liked to remind him that I let him. So taking my hands from behind his back I undid his belt, allowing me to reach into his trousers and grab his throbbing erection.

I slowly stroked him and it was his turn to moan into my mouth. He was always irritated when I did this because I had such good practice, so to get back he pushed me down onto the bed and sat on the edge. His surprisingly strong arms grabbed me again and, as he shrugged off his purple tweed coat, he bent me over his knee.

The Doctor was possibly the best person in the world when it came to spanking, mostly because he'd spent a year perfecting his technique on me. River and I had actually had a conversation about how good the Doctor was in bed and we both agreed he was the best we'd had.

Grabbing the waist of my tight black yoga pants he rolled them down to reveal my tiny black lace panties. The Doctor ran his hands over my perfect ass and said.

"You've still got a great ass Clara."

His strong hands roughly grabbed my ass and tightly squeezed it before bringing both hands down hard on the soft flesh. I cried out in both pain and pleasure and I could tell the Doctor was grinning. He repeated the motion time and time again and when I looked back my ass was visibly turning red. To make things even better the Doctor stopped spanking my ass and slowly began to work my lace panties off my body, he did so painfully slowly and even though he knew how much I hated being teased he still did it.

The thin fabric of my panties was soaked with my arousal as the Doctor's technique really got me going. When he pulled the flimsy material off from my ankles he dangled it in front of my face and chuckled slightly.

"By the looks of these I'd say no one's fucked you properly for a very long time."

I turned my head round to look at him.

"Are you saying I'm not getting laid?" I questioned with a sarcastic tone.

"With your appetite Clara God no, I'm just saying you haven't had anyone as good as me since...well me."

The smug grin on his face and the sultry smile on mine told him that he was right, although Danny was huge he could never fuck me like the Doctor did. Even Jack yesterday hadn't lived up to him and he'd been pretty amazing.

"Do you remember," the Doctor began "back in Cairo?"

"The first time we had sex, is this going somewhere or can you skip the story and fuck me?"

"Oh it's going somewhere," he grinned, tapping my ass lightly a few times in an almost demeaning gesture "how well do you remember it?"

"I remember everything, how about you?"

"Yes. I remember perfectly," the Doctor started as I remembered why he would be bringing this up "And that was the idea wasn't it? You wanted me to be haunted by the image of this perfect ass in my face? To think of being forced to literally kiss your ass every time I looked at you? Drive me insane enough with lust so I'd do whatever you wanted? That was the idea, wasn't it?"

"Looking back that'd never worked on you anyway so it's a good thing I couldn't hold out."

Before the Doctor could reply I picked up on something he had just said, I looked over my shoulder and asked.

"You think my ass is perfect?"

I knew he'd punish me for the comment but to be honest I was counting on it. The Doctor scowled slightly before squeezing and spanking my ass a lot harder than he did before. I clenched my teeth so not to make a sound, as much as it pained me to not cry out with pleasure.

"That's the best you can do,? I asked, looking over my shoulder and feigning disappointment "I'm sure you used to be better at this."

"Oh you want better."

"Do your worst." I said to him with a sultry grin.

The Doctor picked me up off his knee and pushed my against the wall of the bedroom, he held my hands above my head and pinned them there. Using his free hand he took a picture off the wall and tossed it onto the bed, he pulled off his purple bow tie using it to tie my hands together and then to the hook on which the picture had hung. My hands were stuck above my head and I was all but stuck to the wall.

The Doctor grabbed my ass with both his hands and smacked it even harder than before, to spite him I only let out the softest of moans only just loud enough for him to hear.

"In answer to you're earlier question," he started "I think you have and incredible body!" SMACK! The Doctor spanked my ass as hard as he could. "That it's hard to tell what's your best attribute." SMACK! "Your amazing tits or your perfect ass." SMACK! "And what's worst." SMACK! "That you look like a goddess." SMACK! "Or that you know it." SMACK! "And that's why you're so used to things going your way when you're getting laid." SMACK! "Because God forbid anyone should not give the great Clara Oswald what she wants!" SMACK! "God forbid the world doesn't revolve around the fucking control-freak!" SMACK! "You self-centered!" SMACK! "Annoying!" SMACK!" "Bitch!" SMACK!

I gave in and cried out with pleasure at the last spank, my pussy was dripping with my arousal so there was little use in hiding it. I screamed so loudly I was sure next-door would be complaining. The Doctor was obviously satisfied with his punishment but I knew that wasn't the end of it. He pressed his still clothed body right up against mine and I could feel his erection against my ass. Leaning in as close as he could he whispered into my ear.

"So Miss Oswald, whose the boss?"

As much as my ass was already bright red I knew that the Doctor could keep me going for hours like this, right up in the edge but just denying me an orgasm. I knew I should have given in and told him he was but the stubborn, control-freak side of me denied it.

"I am." I replied.

"You're sure about that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep." I answered as confidently as I could.

The Doctor paused for a moment and stepped back. I was unsure why he had stopped but because of the way he had bound my hands (a trick he hadn't used on me before) I couldn't turn my head far enough to see him.

"Doctor?" I questioned

The response was two incredibly strong blows hitting my ass so hard that the prints must have been left straight away. The pain from the blow was much more than any he had ever dealt to me but he knew I kinda got off on it, actually I really got off on it. Not pain though but spanking.

The Doctor reached around and grabbed the front of my sports shirt, I could see something in his hand but couldn't make out what it was. He pulled the material as far away from my torso as he could before flicking the item in his hand further up, the sharp blade of a flick knife became visible and the Doctor cut a line up the centre of my shirt then ripped it from my body. I was completely exposed and powerless before him so he asked again.

"Whose the boss?"

"Still me." I grinned.

"Brilliant!" He replied.

The Doctor swiftly brought several more blows down in my ass and I was about to go insane with the need to cum, even if he had done this to me before.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked

"Yes." I muttered faintly, my need to cum outweighing my stubbornness.

"Yes what?" The Doctor persisted.

"Yes boss." I answered.

He reached up and pulled my bounds off the hook but left my wrists tied. The Doctor threw me back onto the bed on my stomach and I heard him pulling off his trousers and shirt. Feeling the bed dip around my waist I could tell what the Doctor was about to do. He sat on the tops of my thighs just below my ass and I could feel his hard shaft rest between my cheeks.

"Well then Clara, I seem to remember being here once or twice before."

"Not quite." I quickly replied. "I don't think my hands were tied."

"If you insist." He sighed, reaching forward and undoing the knot in his bow tie.

The fabric feel loose and with a surprising display of strength I flipped us over so we were face to face, but I was on top.

"Well then Doctor, how long has it been since I had charge of things?"

"You never did, I just let you when I felt like it."

The Doctor rolled us over so he was on top, his length positioned at my dripping pussy. Continuing to torment me he rubbed his cock over my pussy but never entering me.

"Holy shit will you fuck me already!" I shouted at him.

"My, my Clara, you are impatient." The Doctor began with a hint of disappointment in his voice "but I suppose I should indulge you, you have been ever so good taking you're punishment."

I knew that meant he wasn't done, we'd fucked too many times for me to fall for his pretence. No sooner had I had this thought the Doctor was flipping me over so my ass was up in the air. Before I had chance to react the Doctor slammed his tongue into my dripping folds and I cried out with pleasure. No matter what it was the Doctor was the best at it, his talented tongue dipped in and out of my folds, lapping up all the juices that had been spilling from my cunt over the last few minutes.

"Ohhh fuck that's good...God you're fucking good at this!" I cried out.

The Doctor ate me out expertly, he began rubbing two fingers against my clit before slamming them into my pussy. His long fingers quickly began plunging in and out of my wetness, I was so close but the Doctor didn't give me enough to cum and it was about to drive me insane.

The Doctor then completely stopped, removing his fingers from my pussy and taking his tongue away with them. My need to cum still came through and I reached back to finish the Doctor's work. Before my hands made it to my pussy the Doctor placed his over it, stopping me from reaching my much needed orgasm.

"No, no Clara. I'm not gonna let you cum yet, it's been two years, I'm making the most of this. For both of us."

I was confused at what he meant but my questions were answered when the Doctor's hands returned to my ass and spread my tight cheeks apart. He pressed a thumb against my tight asshole and with a little help from my juices on his hand pushed it into my anus. I gasped in pain.

"Holy Fuck you're tight," the Doctor remarked "looks like you haven't let Danny boy fuck you're ass yet."

I looked back and fluttered my eyelashes at him, flashing a sultry smile.

"The way I see it my ass is yours to fuck, always has been."

The Doctor gave a sly grin before he got upright on his knees and without warning slammed his rock hard length into my dripping cunt. I was being slammed into the bed almost painfully but I couldn't care less, I was screaming and moaning as he finally fucked me hard and fast. The Doctor's strong hands grabbed my hips and he pounded my wetness over and over until I was writhing in pleasure. With one smooth motion he rolled us over so I was on top of him and with his cock still inside me I turned my whole body around so he could see my tits. I began to bounce on his cock, his hands still holding my hips and he roughly pulled me down onto his length as he thrust up to meet my cunt. My tits were bouncing with every thrust, my hair flailing wildly as well. With each movement the Doctor's shaft hit my G-spot as he so expertly knew every inch of my body.

I reached the point of my orgasm and it crashed over me like a tidal wave, my juices covering the Doctor's cock. I knew he had fucked me so hard there was no way I'd be able to walk properly after I came down from my high so I quickly jumped off his cock so I could suck him off. As my lips reached his shaft the Doctor got up onto his knees, I gave him a quizzical look but he grabbed me and put me on my hands and knees in front of him. I knew what he was about to do and I soon felt his tongue at work on my tight asshole, he let as much saliva as he could and gently pushed a finger inside me.

"Oh god that's good." Someone less experienced than me would not have enjoyed it but I'd had my ass fucked by the Doctor plenty of times when we were traveling so all I felt was pleasure.

Satisfied with the result he got the Doctor sat upright and positioned his cock at my tight asshole. It'd been almost 3 years since I last had my ass fucked but the Doctor knew I didn't do things gentle. He teased my ass with the tip of his cock, just pressing it against my tight entrance. The Doctor pulled away and in a brief moment I heard a metallic clink and my hands were cuffed to the headboard of my bed.

I was interested to see where he was going with this and I had expected him to start fucking me but instead I felt him spank my ass with his erect cock.

"Oh, you naughty boy sodomising a poor helpless woman." I scolded in a mocking but lustful tone.

I guessed he wanted to go slowly; not wanting to hurt me being as I hadn't had anal in years but I put a spanner in the work.

"Doctor you don't need to play gentle with me, you know how much I get off on this now fuck me!" I demanded knowing that my lust would probably earn another punishment.

The Doctor spanked my ass with his length again and without warning grabbed my hips, forcing his huge cock balls deep into my incredibly tight asshole. Though it was far from the first time we'd done this I moaned in pleasure while The Doctor gasped, my anus was so tight while trying to accommodate the Doctor's huge cock and I could feel him throbbing inside me which only added to the clutch I felt.

The Doctor froze for a moment, we both needed time to adjust to this again. He slowly began to move his hips, thrusting into my tight hole. The amount of my juices which covered his cock provided more than enough lube for him to quickly pick up the pace. Until I'd met the Doctor I had never seen the appeal of anal sex and had never got pleasure from it when I'd tried, but there was something about the way that he fucked my ass that just gave me insane amount of pleasure. The Doctor took one of his hands from my hips and slammed three fingers into my dripping cunt, his fingers matching the motions of his cock.

I was moaning in pleasure as the Doctor began to fuck my ass hard, fast and deep his hands gripping my hips so tight I was sure that it would leave a mark. The pleasure I felt only got greater as his cock seemed to grow bigger inside me the longer he fucked me, my moans got higher and higher until my breathing became sharp.

"You like having my huge cock in your ass don't you?" The Doctor asked as he fucked me.

"Ohhhh God yes, fuck me harder, holy shit I'm gonna cum!" I cried.

The Doctor picked up the speed and j could feel his balls slapping against my dripping cunt which only added to the pleasure. Spanking my ass hard he asked,

"Have you been a naughty girl?" SMACK!

"Oh shit, yes I've been a naughty fucking girl and I need to be taught a lesson!" I cried, my voice a few octaves higher than usual. I was close to the edge.

"Are you a dirty girl?" SMACK!

I was right about to cum when I cried,  
>"Yes I'm a dirty fucking slut now fill me up!"<p>

We came together, my juices squirting all over the Doctor's hand and onto the bed sheets. He came hard into my ass, continuing to fuck me through his orgasm until my ass was well and truly filled with his cum. After a brief pause the Doctor pulled out of my now well gaped ass and removed his fingers from my cunt. With his other hand he uncooked the handcuffs and I turned to look at him. The Doctor collapsed on top of me and rolled onto his back.

We lay in the bed a messy tangle of limbs with the Doctor's arm around me, softly stoking my arm.

"That was..." He began

"Fucking incredible." I answered for him.

"Yep, we need to do this more often."

I looked over at him. "You do realise I have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he said still looking up at the ceiling "but since when did that bother you?"

We both laughed a little at that. Looking over at the clock I saw u was already 10 minutes late for work but it didn't make any difference. The staff and the kids loved me so another half hour wouldn't make any difference.

"What's you're favourite place we went to?" The Doctor asked.

"The submarine trip." I answered content in the memory.

"Really?" He asked looking at me "why?"

"Because," I began reaching down to place a hand on his cock and placing a soft kiss on his lips "you kept me going for almost two hours before you let me cum and after I couldn't walk properly for a day."

The Doctor smiled at the memory.

"What yours?" I asked.

"Madrid." He answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I think you can remember."

I remembered Madrid perfectly.

"That first time I fucked your ass." He said with a grin "God was that a good night."

"Night?" I questioned "we didn't leave the hotel room for the whole day, we only stopped for room service and even then you didn't let me get the maid in with us." I finished giving him a sultry smirk.

Another glance at the clock told me we were out of time. Getting up from bed I said.

"Come on I'm already late for work, could you go and throw the sheets in the wash?"

"Sure thing" the Doctor replied jumping from the bed.

As I walked out the door he grabbed me again and pulled me in for a deep kiss, his tongue completely dominating mine. I pushed him off and walked back on but not without having my ass caught in one last spank.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at my school just in time for my second class of the day. I had to leave The Doctor a key so that he could lock up when he was finished else I would have been even later. When I'd set out the work for the year 10 class I went to sit down and, not realising how much damage The Doctor had done to my ass, I'd to try to not scream. After a bit of uncomfortable wiggling I found a position I could sit in without too much pain.

Surprisingly this actually made me feel good. Knowing that I got off so much on being dirty made me long for Rose even more. The truth was that I'd been fantasying about fucking Rose since I had returned from the run. So, with the new found confidence in my 'inner slut', I had brought a few things with me from home should the opportunity of getting Rose arise. I'd borrowed the handcuffs The Doctor had chained me in and promised I'd give them back later, I'd also brought a few choice items from my private draw in my bedroom.

The day couldn't have gone by slower and my teaching was a little slower than usual, even a few of my pupils had noticed. I'd brushed it off by saying that I'd had a long night but the truth was that I couldn't take my mind off Rose. Today I was determined to fuck her, I didn't think I'd be able to hold out much longer if I didn't. When the school day finally ended I couldn't wait to get to the gym.

As my class shuffled out I gathered my things as quickly as I could, slinging my handbag over my shoulder I kept from my desk and quickly made my way downstairs. When I got to the gym I was a little stunned. The doors to the gym were closed and through them I could hear low moans and sounds of pleasure. It was undeniably the sound of sex.

I pushed through the door slightly and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Jenny, one of the other P.E teachers, was in the gym fucking two students. Jenny was stunning, she had long blond hair, a perfectly round, tight ass, and great tits. I couldn't believe that she would be one to fuck a student let alone two at the same time.

She was clad in an all white outfit, tight yoga pants and sports top. The shirt had been ripped open and her tits were spilling out. She was on her knees with two students in front of her, their cocks rock hard as she sucked on one and quickly stroked the other. She swapped over every now and then, I noticed that she was incredibly sloppy. Both cocks were absolutely covered with her spit. I was frozen I the doorway, not knowing how to react but I could feel a heat growing between my legs. It was obvious that Jenny wouldn't see me and the two boys had their backs to me so my hand began to make its way down to the waistband of my skirt. By now almost all of the school population had left and the only ones who remained would be in detention on the other side of the school.

My hand was inside my skirt and I quickly began to trace circles around my clit as I watched Jenny get more or less throat-fucked by the two boys. My cunt was dripping with my juices as I watched Jenny suck her students. I knew that my unsustainable appetite for sex would end up on me joining in but I wanted to make the most of this first. I began to push two fingers in and out of my wetness as Jenny's talented mouth and hands began to bring two teens to most probably their best orgasm.

When I heard Jenny begin to choke on one of the cocks as the boy tried to force it into her throat I decided to step in. I dropped my suit jacket onto the floor and put my bag back on my shoulder. I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and rolled up my already short skirt so my ass was almost visible. I walked into the room with confidence and said.

"Need a hand Jen?"

The two boys turned their heads to see another teacher walking in with a dirty a look on her face as the one who was sucking them off and still hadn't even as I walked in. Jenny took the cock out of her mouth and have me a sultry grin.

"How could I say no." Jenny replied.

I dropped my bag on the floor and I did the same. Moving onto my knees in front of the cock that was in Jenny's hand. I licked my lips and ran my tongue around the tip of his shaft, catching up all the salty beads of pre-cum that were smeared all over the tip. When Jenny withdrew her hand from the cock I put the tip fully into my mouth and began to suck on the first few inches just as Jenny was. His length was already covered in spit from Jenny's sloppy cock-sucking so after a few moments I was able to start working his dick into my throat.

I gagged slightly when his cock pushed through my barriers and I swallowed his whole length, to give him as much pleasure as possible I grabbed the backs of his thighs and pulled him forward so my mouth was close enough for me to lock his balls. He groaned in pleasure and Jenny, still with a cock in her mouth, looked at me in surprise. I pulled back and gasped in air and shot a filthy grin at Jenny.

"The trick to giving a good blow-job is to let the guy be able to fuck your throat like any other hole. If he wanted a hand-job he'd so it himself." I indicated at Jenny's hand stroking what she couldn't suck. "Watch."

I looked up and the boy who I'd been sucking off.

"Fuck my throat, however hard or as rough as you want."

At that his hands leapt to the back of my head and he began to quickly thrust his hips into my mouth. His cock pushed into my throat and with each thrust he went balls-deep into me. My gagging was audible as his already wet cock slid against my well lubricated mouth. I felt a few more drops of pre-cum on my tongue but most of it dripped down my throat. I could feel his cock throbbing in my mouth and I could feel he was about to cum. He tried to pull out but my hands went back to his thighs and I continued to throat-fuck him as quickly as I could. When his hips began to buck involuntarily into my mouth I brought his cock out of my mouth and beat him off as he came all over my face. Jets of hot, sticky cum shot from his cock and I felt the warm strands cover my face, most of it going into my open mouth. After his orgasm stopped I stopped stroking him and scooped up all the cum from my face, licking it up as I ran my lips around my lips. I looked at Jenny and swallowed his salty cum and it tasted divine.

"That's how you suck a guy off."

All the time I'd been getting throat-fucked Jenny had carried on sucking off the other boy and I could see he was desperate to cum. I shuffled over to Jenny and placed my hands over her tits, rubbing them gently.

"Put his cock in your mouth and suck him as deep as you can go." I command.

Without hesitation Jenny began to suck in earnest on the hard cock in front of her. She continued with her sloppy sucking which I had to admit was pretty hot to watch and within moments she was taking in about 3/4 of his cock but the rest was covered in spit.

"Now you see how there's still some of his cock that isn't getting any attention you don't want to use your hand on that. A guy wants to fuck your face however he wants. So relax your throat and start to take in more of his cock." I instructed.

Jenny did just that but there was still at least an inch not being taken in and this guy wasn't particularly big, maybe about 7 inches.

"See your still not sucking a of his cock so it's not in your throat yet, when it does get there it's going to be difficult to breathe so you'll need to time your breath as he pulls out."

After a few more momentums of Jenny sucking cock it was not fully in her throat so I decided I would have to intervene.

"I've tried this the nice way and it's clear your not going to do this on your own."

My hand went to the back of Jenny's head and I pushed her down on the hard shaft in front of her. I could hear Jenny gagging and the sound was beautiful. I felt in complete control of this as the student whose cock was in her mouth wasn't moving any time soon. As I held Jenny's head there my other hand went down and planted a firm spank on her tight ass. Hearing her yelp I let go of her head and she pulled away gasping for breath. She was red-faced but had obviously enjoyed the clutch she'd felt from having a cock deep in her throat. I could tell as I remembered when the Doctor had taught me how a guy wanted to be sucked off and ever since I'd deep-throated cock whenever I could.

The guy Jenny had been sucking off had not cum yet so I looked at her and indicated at the throbbing cock with a flick of my eyes. Jenny went straight back to sucking on the cock and this time she willingly put the cock all the way into her throat with each bob of her head. My hand went back to her ass and I fondled the soft flesh. Suddenly I felt my head being jerked around and something hard invaded my mouth. Almost immediately I recognised it as the throbbing hardness of a cock. It seemed that the boy I'd sucked off was easy for another round and I wasn't going to complain. Truthfully I loved sucking cock, especially now as I sucked a cock next to a woman who I had just taught one of the best bedroom tricks a woman could pull off.

I held my hands behind my back and allowed the boy to duck my throat again, this time I moved my head to meet his thrusts and it didn't take long for him to start to buck and twitch in my mouth. When I glanced at Jenny it was clear that the boy she was sucking was ready to cum as well. So with a nod of my head we both pulled away from the cocks and jerked them off as quickly as we could. Watching Jenny get a facial was almost as hot as getting one myself. I felt the hot jets of cum fill my warm mouth again and I looked at Jenny as her face was covered with the sticky fluid. I held the cum in my mouth and watch Jenny scoop up all the cum and deposit it in her mouth. Before she had a chance to swallow it I grabbed her face and pulled her into a heated kiss, out tongues tangling as the cum mixed in our mouths. After a few moments of the single most filthy kiss I'd ever taken part in I pulled away and we swallowed the loads we had at the same time. Grinning like school girls at each other after. Getting to my get I turned to the boys.

"Now get the fuck out of here, tell anyone and you'll never see this school or a job for the rest of your lives."

They both quickly pulled up their trousers and grabbed their bags, leaving the room without looking back. I grinned and looked at Jenny, who was still in the floor with her tits out.

"That was so fucking hot." She said to me.

"I learnt from the best." I replied.

My face was plastered with a sly grin as I walked over to her.


End file.
